Shockdrop
"Whatever judgment you have decided upon, Stormreign... I shall accept it. I have doomed this planet... I have failed its people. It was my duty as an Autobot to defend its people... I must face justice for what I have wrought upon this world." ''-Shockdrop to Stormreign '''Shockdrop' is not officially an Autobot, but he has been a longtime ally to their Cause since the beginning of the Great Wars. Shockdrop is entirely devoted to the cause of peace, and he would gladly sacrifice his life for the Humans at any given time. Apparently, it is noted in the Covenant of Primus that Shockdrop may have been one of the first Cybertronians to have any kind of dealing with the mysterious Agent. Shockdrop is also one of the few Autobots partnered up with a Mini-Con, in this case Fireblade. Shockdrop is also noted to be one of the first Triple-Changers introduced in Robot Defenders, first transforming into a VF-1S Super Valkyrie Cargo Jet and later taking on a Kenworth Oil Tanker Freightliner as a secondary disguise. Before joining the Autobots, Shockdrop had been a member of the Guardian Knights. Since his arrival on Earth, Shockdrop has come to accept the planet as his new home. His inspiration for heroics and courage come from having known a 'Bot as compassionate and caring such as Optimus Prime. While he could sometimes be considered a "loose cannon" among the Transformers, he is never too far nor too busy to back up the Autobots should they require it. Some might consider his compassion for the Humans a weakness, but the truth is... it's his greatest strength. Shockdrop knows that there will always be Cybertronians who would threaten the Humans, and that is why he refuses to leave Earth unless absolutely necessary. He also seems to have a close partnership with the Caminus Cityspeaker known as Windblade. Since befriending the native human Tessa Barry, Shockdrop has come to gain a new understanding of how fragile Humans are. Time and again, he has been continually impressed by her courage and bravery. She has actually come to think of him as family, and he has in turn begun to think of her as family. Shockdrop understands the importance of life in the Universe, and he would gladly risk his own life if it meant that Humanity would continue to prosper. Due to his previous Knight programming, Shockdrop is driven with a determination to prevent Quintessa from destroying the Earth in favor of reviving Cybertron. When placed under the control of Quintessa, he is dubbed Bombshock. History War for Cybertron Shockdrop had originally been a member of the Knights of Iacon, twelve knights created by the space sorceress Quintessa. At some point, he'd left the Guardian Knights after discovering Quintessa's true nature and remained in hiding for many years until he resurfaced during the final days of the Golden Age. After Orion Pax was named the next Prime by the High Council, he requested Shockdrop's help in stopping Megatron's Decepticon forces before they destroyed Cybertron. Acting as one of Optimus' lieutenants, Shockdrop coordinated many Autobot offenses during the War for Cybertron. During one of these many operations, Shockdrop encountered the Caminus Cityspeaker Windblade, whom he became close to during the events of their missions together. Eventually, he made contact with the scientist iTaB, who agreed to help the Autobots perfect the Combiner Project. Travelling to the Caminus Colony, Shockdrop reunited with his partner Windblade, who had agreed to lend supplies to the Autobot Cause to help them. Sometime later, Shockdrop responded to an SOS in the Cybertronian Underground, accompanied by Windblade, where they encountered the Ancient Mini-Con Fireblade. The Mini-Con was on the run from Slipstream, a Decepticon Seeker who had been sent to retrieve Fireblade by the Predacon Moltenstorm. Working together with the Mini-Con, Shockdrop and Windblade managed to defeat Slipstream, and Fireblade offered his services to Shockdrop and the Autobot Cause. When it was time to leave Cybertron aboard the Ark, Shockdrop partook in the defense of the Ship. During the battle, Shockdrop once again battled Slipstream, defeating her once again with Fireblade's assistance. When the Ark left Cybertron, followed by the Nemesis, Shockdrop once again fought alongside the Autobots against the Decepticon forces. He, alongside both his allies and enemies, entered stasis when both ships crash-landed on Earth as a result of the battle. Arrival on Earth 7 million years later, an earthquake rebooted the Ark's systems, restoring Shockdrop and the Autobots to life. Upon his awakening, Shockdrop discovered that Fireblade was missing, and became determined to locate him before the Decepticons. At Optimus' instruction, Shockdrop took on the form of a cargo jet to blend in with the natives. Eventually, he was alerted to a Decepticon attack at a local Human settlement, where he once again encountered Slipstream. However, he was reunited with Fireblade and met one of the native Humans, Tessa Barry, whom Fireblade revealed had helped him recover. Shockdrop realized that Tessa's cooperation with their kind put her in extreme danger, and thus brought her back to the Ark, where Optimus Prime filled her in on their current situation. Shockdrop promptly accepted his new mission to look after Tessa while they remained stranded on Earth. It was not long before Megatron and the Decepticons attacked a Human facility to steal precious energy resources. Shockdrop assisted the Autobots in engaging their adversaries, where they witnessed Starscream's betrayal of the Decepticons. The Seeker's betrayal enabled the Autobots to defeat the Decepticons, with Shockdrop destroying the stolen energy, driving Megatron back into hiding. Eventually, the Autobots jumped into action again when Decepticon forces commanded by Moltenstorm begun decimating several Human cities. At Tessa's recommendation, Shockdrop assumed a secondary disguise as a freightliner truck. In doing so, Shockdrop had become a member of the Cybertronian Triple-Changers, Transformers who were capable of having two alternate forms in addition to their robot mode. Sometime later, after having successfully evacuated the Humans from the city, Shockdrop became aware of Moltenstorm's intentions. It wasn't long before the Autobots received information from the Agent regarding the Predacon's true plan: to resurrect Cybertron's ancient enemy, Unicron. Stopping Moltenstorm's Reign Now aware of Moltenstorm's plan, Shockdrop and the other Autobots rallied to launch a full-scale attack on Moltenstorm's base located on the Moon. Windblade soon arrived on Earth, having arrived to investigate the strange energy readings, and confirmed the Agent's story. Shockdrop was happy to see her again, and was pleased to hear that she would be accompanying them on their mission. The Autobots soon arrived on the Moon, with Starscream's own attack distracting Moltenstorm's presence. Shockdrop armed himself and set out as a distraction to enable Bumblebee to bring down the facility's shielding, announcing their presence in doing so. Windblade arrived to back him up, and the two Autobots were soon cornered when Starscream ambushed them, allowing Moltenstorm's forces to close in on them. Optimus Prime's arrival soon turned the tide, and the Autobots stormed Moltenstorm's base. Shockdrop and Windblade engaged Starscream in combat while Optimus Prime and Bumblebee took on Moltenstorm himself. The former Decepticon Commander was more than a match for the two Autobots until Shockdrop was able to turn the tables, with Windblade sending him back to Earth through a portal, but not before the Mini-Con Pyrostorm deployed to attack the Predacon Leader himself. Shockdrop then jumped in to prevent Moltenstorm from killing Bumblebee; his interference allowing Optimus to deliver the killing blow. With Moltenstorm dead, Shockdrop and Windblade bombed the construction site, while Prime immobilized Unicron with the Matrix of Leadership. Time on Earth In the aftermath of the battle, the Autobots returned to find the United States Army assembled at the Ark, with the US President present. Shockdrop stood by as the President thanked Optimus Prime for ending the threat posed by Moltenstorm, proving to the Government that the Autobots were good. The President promised that the Military would be there to assist the Autobots when the Decepticons returned from hiding. Shockdrop was impressed to discover that the President had asked Tessa to be the liaison between the Human Race and the Autobot Cause. Sometime later, Shockdrop went through the files from Moltenstorm's base, where he discovered that the Predacon had located the Magnus Hammer on Earth. At Optimus Prime's request, Shockdrop travelled to the coordinates in the company of Tessa, where they came face-to-face with the Dimensional Overseer Outblast. Outblast proved to be much more powerful than Shockdrop, easily besting the Triple-Changer in combat. However, Shockdrop was able to seize the Magnus Hammer, turning the tables and prompting the Dimensional Overseer to withdraw. Shockdrop was soon confronted by Galvatron, the upgraded version of Jaegertron under the control of the space sorceress Quintessa. Following the combat, Shockdrop returned to the Ark and reported to Optimus, with a knocked out Tessa being placed under the care of First Aid. Bothered by what he learned from Galvatron, Shockdrop decided to leave Earth in search of answers, but not before Optimus named him First Lieutenant, and leaving Windblade charged with looking after Fireblade and Tessa (once she recovered). Meeting and Serving Quintessa Shockdrop would soon discover that he'd be gone much longer than expected. Three months passed before Shockdrop arrived on Cybertron, nearly abandoned and more damaged than when they'd left. Quintessa soon revealed herself to him, claiming to be his creator. Shockdrop didn't care about any of that, however, and demanded to know what she'd done to Cybertron. When she didn't respond, Shockdrop attempted to attack her, only to be restrained and menaced by Infernocus. Quintessa accused him and the other Autobots of destroying Cybertron, prompting Shockdrop to protest that it was Megatron who started the Great Wars. Quintessa then reminded him that it was he who launched the AllSpark into space, dooming Cybertron to become a wasteland. With the Triple Changer in chains, Quintessa explained her plan to him and why she needed him. She revealed to him that the Earth had formed around the body of Unicron, though Shockdrop objected that Moltenstorm had been rebuilding Unicron on the Moon. Quintessa corrected him, stating that Unicron's true, psychical body was the Earth; Moltenstorm had merely been constructing a vessel for him. She then told him about the Knights of Iacon and how they had betrayed her, stealing her staff and taking it to Earth. She wanted Shockdrop to retrieve the staff. With it, Quintessa would drain the life out of Unicron and use his energy to revive Cybertron. Brainwashing Shockdrop into "Bombshock", she sent him back to Earth to complete the task, but only after Bombshock gained Galvatron's trust. Arriving on Earth, Bombshock approached Megatron as the latter was planning to strike against the Autobots. However, in the midst of forming an alliance, Galvatron arrived on Earth intending to slay Megatron, viewing him as a threat to Quintessa's reign. However, Bombshock sided with Megatron and helped convince Galvatron of Megatron's loyalty to Quintessa. When Megatron asked Bombshock to help cripple the Autobots, Bombshock instead decided that they allow the Autobots to live and learn about the Prophecy, making it clear that he intended to use his former comrades to locate the Staff and retrieve it for his new Master. Despite his anger, Megatron relented and called off the attack (much to Slipstream's frustration). It was around this time that a scouting mission to Chicago resulted in Tessa coming into possession of the Talisman, given to her by a dying Knight. Bombshock later tracked Tessa Barry, Windblade and the Military from England to Stonehenge. However, for most of the time there, Bombshock remained hidden, only revealing himself once Tessa had retrieved the Staff from Merlin's tomb. As the group came under attack by the Knights, Bombshock broke into the ship and killed two of the Knights before demanding Tessa to hand over the Staff. Though Tessa attempted to reason with Shockdrop, Bombshock reasserted his identity and claimed to fight only for Cybertron and its people. Once Tessa had handed over the Staff, one of the Military soldiers (futilely) opened fire on him. Bombshock swiftly swatted aside the soldiers and exited the ship. However, before he could leave to bring the Staff to Quintessa, Windblade ambushed him and engaged her former partner in single combat. Despite her best efforts, Bombshock brutally overpowered her and pinned her down with the intention of striking her down. It was only the combined efforts of Tessa and Windblade reaching out to him that allowed Shockdrop to return. The moment was short lived, however, as Megatron flew in to steal the Staff and the Knights arrived to slay Optimus for serving "Quintessa the Deceiver." While Shockdrop offered no resistance, viewing his execution as proper atonement, Tessa managed to activate the Talisman and call off the Knights. Reasserting his allegiance, Shockdrop allied with the Knights and regrouped with the Autobots to confront Megatron and Quintessa on Cybertron. Once Quintessa's forces had been wiped out, Shockdrop confronted Galvatron simultaneously with Optimus confronting Megatron. Galvatron attempted to reignite their previous brotherhood by offering Shockdrop the chance to stand beside them as they restored Cybertron. However, Shockdrop rebuked him and made short work of Galvatron by kicking him through the wall of the Ignition Chamber. Shockdrop then distracted Quintessa with help from Optimus, so Windblade could slay her when her defenses were down. Tessa managed to remove the Staff, stopping Cybertron's destruction of Earth but leaving the two planets connected to one another. As a result of this, enough of Unicron's life force had been transmitted to Cybertron that it could again support its people. Shockdrop was present as Optimus reflected that both Humans and Cybertronians would have to work together to rebuild both their worlds before a call was sent out for Autobots across the galaxy to return so they could begin rebuilding. Personality Shockdrop is a compassionate being, always there for his friends and allies. Much like Optimus Prime, Shockdrop is very noble and honorable. He believes that every being deserves a second chance, even Decepticons. However, Megatron is an exception; Shockdrop knows Megatron is too far gone to be redeemed. Shockdrop also has a soft spot for Humans, he respects them for their courage, bravery and compassion. He has since come to care deeply for his Human friend, Tessa Barry. He would risk his life to protect her, and that extends to any other Human. Shockdrop would never dare harm an ally or friend. As Bombshock, all his honor and compassion no longer exists. Focused on his mission, he will eliminate anyone who stands in his way. He has even made it clear that he'd have no problem with killing Tessa or his partner Windblade to accomplish his mission. Fortunately, a fraction of his nobility remains, meaning that Shockdrop can be brought to his senses. Powers and Abilities Shockdrop wields a Sword and two different blaster rifles in battle. He is shown to be extremely skilled in swordsmanship, as he was able to match Moltenstorm and Megatron in combat (whether he has his Sword or not). Shockdrop is also skilled in the use of firearms, rarely ever missing his target. Shockdrop is also capable of wielding the Magnus Hammer, even to the point of unlocking its full power. His swordsmanship has increased greatly as Bombshock, shown when he easily dispatched two Knights in under ten seconds. He also seems to have become more resilient, able to withstand several heavy attacks from Windblade. His power has subsequently increased a tenfold, shown by his ability to quickly overpower and subdue Windblade. Notes * In the original storyline, Shockdrop was going to be introduced as an intergalactic arms dealer, similar to Swindle from the Transformers Animated continuity. * According to Optimus Prime, it is possible that Shockdrop could one day lead the Autobots. * Shockdrop was the first of the Guardian Knights to discover Quintessa's malice and abandon her cause. * Though no longer a Knight, Shockdrop often would fight alongside Stormreign and the other Knights in some of the major battles against the Decepticons and Quintessa's forces. * Shockdrop's battle against Windblade while brainwashed by Quintessa seems to mirror Optimus Prime's battle against Bumblebee in The Last Knight, although longer and more brutal. * Shockdrop's quote to Slipstream, "Did you forget who you're messing with? My name is Shockdrop!" is a direct reference to Optimus' quote before he killed Infernocus in The Last Knight. Category:Good Guys